


the man who sold the world

by saharas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saharas/pseuds/saharas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whisper, a sigh, a soft flutter of wings. </p><p>This wouldn't be the first time Castiel watched him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the man who sold the world

**Author's Note:**

> Set during The Man Who Would Be King. 
> 
> The scene with Crowley can be interpreted in any way, though it hints at non-con. But it's very subtle!

*

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;

 

**I.**

A whisper.

A soft flutter of wings.

Dean turned around, gazing into the wood. His first thought was Castiel.

A large raven flew out of the evergreen, the name dying on his parted lips. He stared intently for a moment;

Hoping, wishing.

He then reluctantly turned back to his work, but not all completely focused.

 

 

**II.**

A sigh.

Castiel leaned back against the hard brick wall, breathing deeply.

Close. Too close.

Dean couldn't know.

If he wanted this to work out the best it could, he needed to put his trust elsewhere. And he needed to keep Dean at a distance.

It pained him.

He took another breath, inhaling the scent of sulfur, rust, and blood. His nose wrinkled in disgust.

For the greater good, he thought.

 

 

**III.**

A scream.

A rustle of chains.

Castiel gazed into red, souless, eyes. Crowley's eyes.

Demonic, twisted, lust filled eyes.

"What's the matter, kitten? Did you really think that my help would come with such a low price?"

Fear and anger flared through him, as well as shame and thoughts of Dean.

Closing his eyes, Castiel braced himself as Crowley continued the defilement of his soul.

It hurt.

 

**IV.**

A sob.

Castiel sat against the cold brick wall, his head in his hands.

He let out another choked sob. Was any of this really worth it?

He thought of Dean.

Closing his eyes, he stayed there for some time. Thinking of him.

A rustle of chains, another's screams.

Crowley was back to work.

 

 

**V.**

Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster, and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.

 

 

**VI.**

Silence.

A teardrop.

Dean's words echoed through Castiel's mind.

"Where were you?"

A clenched fist, a broken heart.

It was all the motivation he needed.

A soft flutter of wings, he was gone.


End file.
